All Character's Clash Revised Edition
by bitbyboth
Summary: That's right Character's Clash is back and better than ever! Chapter 19 is up!A quest to return Peach to the Mushroom Kingdom. Little PeachMarth fluff.
1. It begins AGAIN!

Hi everybody! This is All Character's Clash Revised Edition!! Isn't that special! I cannot believe it's been a YEAR since I finished All Character's Clash! Lets get on with this shall we?  
  
Spark: CG owns nothing except Krystle, Arielle and Andrea.  
  
#########################################################  
  
Peach hummed happily as she strode about her castle, Mario was away for the afternoon. So she had a little time for herself. She suddenly heard a loud noise from her room. Naturally she went up to look and see what it was.  
  
She opened the door slowly to see a gargantuan man standing in front of the broken stained glass window. He was shrouded in darkness and she couldn't see his face but she could tell he had red hair and a muscular frame. She gulped and remembered for a second that Mario wasn't here to save her....she was in trouble. Peach then attempted to scream, but couldn't find her voice.  
  
"Got ya!"the man chuckled, Peach attempted to jump out of the way, but he threw a net over her and knocked her unconscious. "Bowser's gonna pay me big bucks for you" he snickered, and jumped out the window to his black horse several stories below, and rode off.  
  
They rode many miles and across a canyon until they reached a strip of country. Something frightened the horse and it bucked knocking Peach off of it's back. A silhouette against the setting sun, of someone else was coming. The horse was panicked and when ordered to stop it ran through cornfield to his left, leaving Peach behind.  
  
The person coming was actually the prince of Altea, Marth.  
  
"Huh?"he asked while looking around, before jumping off his horse. "Steady, Lightning steady"he murmured to his who horse sensing evil all around this place. Marth unsheathed Falchion and used it to cut the net away. Seeing it was only a girl with no weapons he put it away. After looking around again he picked her up and set her across the saddle and getting up on it himself, before striding off.  
  
Later that day...  
  
"Hey, can you hear me?"Marth asked as Peach opened her eyes.   
  
She looked around at the sky blue walls and realized instantly she wasn't at her castle and that a Toad wasn't talking to her. She turned her head slowly to face her rescuer.  
  
"Are you alright?" he questioned.  
  
"I think so"she replied although she had a throbbing headache."Who are you?"she figured she had a right to know, "and where am I?"  
  
"I'm Prince Marth and your in my castle"he said, "Who, may I ask, are you?"  
  
"I would be Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. What city would this be?"  
  
"Altea"he said proudly. She nodded to acknowledge what he said though her headache was making it difficult to think.  
  
"By the way, I'm sorry to be so inquiring but how did you get me away from that man?"  
  
"What man?"he asked puzzled.  
  
"Never mind"she said shaking her head painfully. Marth was always taught to pay the upmost respect to women.  
  
"Are you alright?"he asked again.  
  
"Yeah, I just have a headache"she said weakly.  
  
"Well, I guess you should rest. Feel free to stay as long as necessary"he said leaving the room quietly.  
  
#######################################################################  
  
Well I like this a lot better...Marth's not all OH MY GOD! and Peach isn't all like OH MY GOD, I'M SUCH A WEAKLING, PROTECT ME! Basically they're a bit more in character don't ya think? Well I'll update soon right now I need to get to flag practice!!#runs out of house#REVIEW!! 


	2. She awakens

Hey O everybody! Just expect quick updates K?....actually next week I won't be here so I'll have them typed up....hopefully and have my sis post them or something or you'll just have to survive a week or something any who!  
  
Thank you RavenGhost!! For your review...I guess I should be thanking Aegis....he's the one who actually said something....RG?RRRRRGGGGGGG?#Waves hand in front of RG's   
  
face#....oh well lets get on with this.  
  
Spark: CG owns nothing except Arielle, Andrea, and Krystle.  
  
##########################################################################  
  
The next day Peach was more like herself. Later Marth came in.  
  
"Feeling better?"he asked.  
  
"Yes, thanks"she said, smiling.  
  
"So how did you end up on that highway Princess-"  
  
"Just Peach, thanks"she interrupted.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Well, I'm not too sure but it did have something to do with this guy he kidnaped me from my room yesterday."she said.  
  
"Hmmmmm..."Marth murmured thoughtfully.  
  
"How will I get home...?"she asked herself aloud.  
  
"Hm? Oh, well I suppose I could take you..."Marth said.  
  
"Really? You would do that?"  
  
"Sure, it's my job to get you home safely right?"he asked. She nodded her head smiling.  
  
Soon they went out to the stables, it had a dirt floor and almost every stall had a horse in it.  
  
"Sarah?!" shouted Marth frightening several of the horses.  
  
"Yes?"called back a sweet voice.  
  
"I need some help here"he replied.  
  
"Right, I'll be there in a moment"after that a horse whinnied and snorted before a girl appeared, she had raven hair down to the back of her legs with a hair band that held it out of her face she was rather tan she had blue eyes and she wore a white tunic and brown boots. She bowed low to show proper respect.  
  
"I need a horse for Peach"he said.  
  
"Right, have you ever ridden before?"she asked  
  
"Once or twice" Peach said uneasily.  
  
"All right then we'll get you Dusty" Sarah said moving down a few stalls to one of a brown and white horse. "Here you are."she said handing her the reins. "Will that be all?"she asked turning to Marth. He nodded shortly and lead outside.   
  
They rode in silence until they reached a fork in the road.  
  
"Oh, great"Marth sighed. Peach kept quiet. "My in stinks tell me to go left and my in stinks are usually wrong so lets go right."  
  
"Fine with me"Peach mumbled.  
  
So they started into a deep forest. Where they saw a little pink puff ball sucking berries off of a bush, completely ignoring them.  
  
"Excuse me?"asked Peach.  
  
"Huh? Oh hewo!"it exclaimed.  
  
#################################################################  
  
Yes they have just met Kirby! special huh? Well I'll update soon I promise. R&R!! 


	3. Short

Hey this will be the last chapter until after next week K? Here we go...  
  
Spark: CG owns only Arielle, Andrea and Krystle!  
  
##############################################################  
  
"Hello,"Peach said sweetly " Can you give us directions to the Mushroom Kingdom?"  
  
"Yeah, uh lets see first of all it'll take 'bout two weeks"  
  
"Two weeks!!!"shouted Marth and Peach together.  
  
"That's what I said, well there is the canyon but there's no way down and you'd have to jump the whole thing."he said  
  
"Hey, would you come with us? You probably know this place better than we do"Peach said.  
  
"Sure!"he said enthusiastically"by the way my name's Kirby!"  
  
"Nice to meet you Kirby lets go"Peach said as Kirby jumped on Dusty.  
  
They continued on for a long while until they came across three Pokemon.  
  
"Look Pichu, travelers!"said Pikachu in his native language.  
  
"What are these?" asked Peach curiously.  
  
"These are Pokemon, that's Pikachu that's Jigglypuff and that's Pichu"he said pointing at each one in turn.  
  
"Jiggly!"shouted Jigglypuff. Marth blinked.  
  
"We'll never get to the Mushroom Kingdom at this rate"he mumbled, as he looked at the darkening sky. "Well I guess we're staying the night here."  
  
They got off of their horses and started a fire and went to sleep.  
  
#################################################################  
  
Sorry that was disgustingly short I'll have a much longer update when I get home OK? R&R I want at least 1 or 2 reviews when I get back!0 


	4. I'm BAAAAACCCCKKKKK!

Hi everybody! I'm back!!Sorry it took me so long-; I almost forgot about this story any who!  
  
Spark: CG owns nothing but Arielle, Andrea and Krystle  
  
############################################################################  
  
They woke early somewhere around five or six the sky was still dark.  
  
"Come on lets get moving"Marth said to Peach and Kirby.  
  
"I'm coming!" shouted Pikachu and Jigglypuff. Peach giggled as Marth smacked his forehead.  
  
"All right! Lets go!" said Marth as he and Kirby mounted his Lightning and Peach and Jigglypuff got on Dusty. Pikachu walked on his own. Pichu waved goodbye to his friends as they rode out of sight.  
  
"Ok,"said Kirby "Now we're headed to Icicle Mountain"   
  
"Great"said Marth. "Just what we need, a mountain to climb."  
  
"You don't climb the mountain!" Pikachu cried in disbelief.  
  
"You jump it"said Jigglypuff in a more sensible tone.  
  
"Perfect"Peach sighed inaudibly. Everyone got off the horses and tied them to a tree surrounded by fresh green grass and shade.   
  
They scaled the mountain with great ease, they were further than halfway when Peach missed a ledge and was plummeting to her doom! This seemed to hardly phase her as Marth yelled down at her. She floated to a nearby ledge and quickly pulled herself up.  
  
"Huh?"Marth said in disbelief that his eyes were playing tricks on him, but there she was, perfectly fine. "Peach?"  
  
"Hm?" she looked up at him, and saw the strange look on his face. She came up to face him.  
  
"Did you jus-" Marth began breathlessly. Suddenly he was cut off by a loud screaming noise.  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!" cried a small boy, he was wearing a blue parka and carrying a mallet. "I'm Popo!" he said holing up his hand in a dramatic pose.  
  
"I'm Nana!" said a girl climber and struck the same pose, "We're the ice climbers!!" they said together. Peach and Marth blinked at them.  
  
"Nice Entrance." Peach mumbled a little in shock from the sudden appearance.  
  
"Yeah." Marth said oddly.  
  
"Are you guys gonna stand there all day or what!?" asked Kirby from overhead, "oh I see you've met Nana and Popo. They have a nice entrance, huh?" Marth and Peach nodded and started their assent again. Soon though it was getting dark.   
  
"We know a place you can stay the night..."said Nana sleepily.  
  
"There's a tunnel a little further up...it leads right out to the other side..."Popo finished.  
  
"That sounds good" said Pikachu, he looked hopefully up a few more ledges to the tunnel. They made it there soon enough and fell into deep slumber.  
  
####################################################################  
  
That's it this time. Well uh see u later!!- R&R ME WUVS REVIEWS!! 


	5. Fox and Falco

HELLO!!!! Lets get a move on here K?!  
  
Spark: She's a little hyper she's been lying around the house all day.  
  
Edgar: uhhhhh....you'll just have 'ta wait and find out what pairing it is THANX FOR THE REVIEW!!  
  
RavenGhost:0.0 Do NOT worry about the horses...they'll be fine! OK? NOTHING bad will happen to them. Sorry about the grammar mistake /rolls eyes/ well THANK-Q for the review!-  
  
You all make me SOOOOOOOO HAPPY!! OK HERE WE GOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Spark:0.0 CG only owns Arielle Andrea and Krystle....  
  
###############################################################  
  
Peach couldn't sleep long it was too cold. So she went over to the other side of the tunnel that they had to descend the next day. She sighed. She thought about going down herself, but she didn't and got up. But when she turned around Marth was standing behind her. She let out a squeak of alarm, before she realized who it was.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't think I would scare you"Marth said in apology.  
  
"That's Ok"Peach replied shakily.  
  
"So, I was kind of curious..." he trailed off.  
  
"About?" Peach coaxed not knowing what he was talking about.  
  
"What happened on the mountain today?"  
  
"Oh....oooooohhhhhhh I get it. Well you see, I can float. For a certain amount of time anyway. " she said.  
  
"Souldn't you two be sleeping Jigglypuff said walking up huffily.  
  
"Yes I know." said Peach " We'll go back to sleep soon"  
  
"Ok" said the tired Jigglypuff before walking away.  
  
"Well that was easy" said Peach as her high heels touched the pavement. She had floated down, so everyone else was climbing. The Ice Climbers were the next ones down, then Marth and Kirby, then the poke'mon. Nana and Popo decided to come along as well with the strange group.  
  
"I smell smoke!" Pikachu said urgently.  
  
The group looked around until they saw a crashed space ship!  
  
"Falco!" said a fox, "I told you we should have refueled before we left!"  
  
"Oh, shut it Fox! You've been nagging me for an hour!" Falco snapped.  
  
"Hey Falco, I think we have company!" said Fox pulling out his blaster. Falco followed his lead.   
  
The group looked shocked before raising their hands all except for Marth. He pulled out his sword. As a result the two fired Marth reflected the shots, Falco's shot flew over his head and Fox reflected it with his shield. They bounced it back and forth and the bullet was gathering speed until Marth missed his shot it grazed his arm and almost hit Kirby.  
  
"Shit" Marth cursed.  
  
"STOP IT!" Peach shouted, scowling at both parties, "We just came to see if we could help, but apparently not. So we'll just leave."  
  
"Wait," said Fox "we well...we do need some help we crashed here because SOMEONE, didn't refuel before we left" he said glaring at Falco. "Maybe we could call a truce?"  
  
Peach looked at everyone else who just looked confused except Marth who's eyes just screamed absolutely not.  
  
"All right. Who's for them coming?" Peach asked. Everyone looked confused at first then Nana and Popo raised their hands then the poke'mon. "Well I guess it's decided, you can come with us if you like."   
  
So Fox and Falco joined the group. So the group headed towards a huge field.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this."said Marth "Lets camp here on the edge of the forest we'll travel across tomorrow." Everyone agreed this was a good idea. Then Peach noticed it was a full moon and it took her breath away, she remembered a time with Mario....  
  
{Flashback}  
  
'Isn't the moon-a beautiful?' asked Mario as they sat atop a grassy hill.  
  
'Especially when your here' Peach replied as Mario blushed. Then they shared a gentle kiss.  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
"Peach...Peach"said Marth snapping her out of her trance.  
  
"Oh" said Peach "you startled me"  
  
"Guess I have a knack for that, any way you better get some sleep that field is huge" he replied.  
  
"Yeah, Ok" said Peach as she headed back to where everyone was sleeping. Fox and Falco against a tree, Kirby and Jigglypuff against each other, Nana and Popo against each other and Pikachu on a tree branch. Peach leaned against a tree and drifted into sleep wondering if she would ever see Mario again...  
  
##########################################################  
  
Wow that was long! That's OK I hope you liked it! R&R and tell me what you think! 


	6. Poision?

Thank you for the reviews!   
  
X Infected Badger :Ok I've been working for longer chapters yeah, I've never added Samus before....actually that is a really good idea! Thanx! And Tank-Q for the review!-  
  
RavenGhost: Aegis since when do you say yucky?  
  
Edgar: Thank you, /bows/ I've been trying for longer chapters really I have. I think your review has been the most encouraging thank you!  
  
Spark: CG owns Arielle, Andrea, and Krystle.  
  
######################################################################  
  
They all woke up early again, and headed into the field. Nothing very eventful happened except people complaining about their feet. In the halfway point they took a rest.  
  
"My feet hurt" Popo complained.  
  
"Mine too"Nana said pathetically. "Especially wearing these shoes." they both said holding up their spiked shoes but retied them quickly.  
  
"Well I suppose we should keep going."said Kirby.  
  
"Oh...all...right"Pikachu sighed.  
  
"Well here we are" said Jigglypuff as they got to the other side of the field.  
  
"AHH!"cried Fox from up ahead as he fell over.  
  
"What happened?" asked Falco running up to his friend.  
  
"I think I stepped on one of those thorns!"said Fox. Vines from a strange bush were strewn across the path. Peach ran to the bush to see what it was.  
  
"Guys, we have a big problem!" she said in a shaky voice.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Marth.  
  
" This plant's really poisonous" she replied. "Falco whatever you do don't let Fox fall asleep! We'll have to make an antidote.  
  
Just then they heard a twig snap and everyone turned to the noise.  
  
"Oh, fuck" said a boy's voice. Marth took out his sword.   
  
"Come out" said Marth that voice sounded familiar.  
  
"All right, all right you got me" said a boy with flaming red hair.  
  
"Roy? What are you doing here?" Marth asked  
  
"Following you of corse!" he said as Marth sheathed his sword.  
  
"Oh well, I guess you can help us" Marth said walking back over to the rest of the group.  
  
"OK, first we need rose petals and water and a thorn from this bush OK? Nana Popo you go with Marth and Roy. Falco stay here with Fox and the rest of you come with me"Peach commanded. Marth's group went one way and Peach's the other.   
  
"Well this is convenient,"said Peach. She and the poke'mon were standing over a large crystle clear lake  
  
"Yeah" Pikachu agreed.  
  
Marth's group:  
  
"How are we supposed to find a fucking rose in a jungle?" asked Roy.  
  
"Like that" said Nana pointing to a red flower that looked like a rose.  
  
"This isn't a rose" said Marth  
  
"What makes you so sure?" asked Roy.  
  
"I just know" said Marth.  
  
Peach's group:  
  
"Hey, who's that?" asked Peach as a man in blue came striding up to them.  
  
"Why are you here?"he said in a hissing like voice  
  
" One of our friends was poisoned" Peach replied.  
  
"Oh, I'm Sheik" he said and waved his arms around and said something in a strange language and he turned into a she! "I'm Zelda"  
  
"What was your friend poisoned with?" she asked.  
  
"Devil sting" Peach answered.  
  
"Oh, that's a hard one to heal"  
  
"I know"Peach said  
  
"Ok take me to him...or her and I'll see what I can do."Zelda said.  
  
"OK" said Jigglypuff.  
  
Marth's group: Nana and Popo had taken some petals and left as Marth and Roy were still fighting.  
  
"Yes it is"said Roy  
  
"No, it's not" Marth countered  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"No it's not and that's final!"said Roy, "wait a second"  
  
"Hahahahahaaha I sooooo bugs bunnied you!" said Marth.  
  
"Well lets get- hey where are the gruesome twosome?" asked Roy.  
  
"They probably left" Marth reasoned  
  
"Come on lets go find them."  
  
Fox and Falco  
  
"Come on," Falco coaxed. " You can make it buddy. I don't want to tell everyone my best friend got killed by a plant!" Fox laughed weakly at that, then sighed.  
  
"Hey look here comes Peach now." said Falco.  
  
"Who's that with her?" asked Fox curiously.  
  
"I don't know"Falco retorted.  
  
##########################################################################  
  
Again another long chapter I am capable!!I have band camp this week so I'll try to post these chapters but they take me awhile any way R&R or no chapters for you! 


	7. Link!

Hallo! Thank you for all the kind reviews! Sorry it took me so freakin' long to update! TT I've been trying to get used to a new schedule--; please forgive my retched soul!  
  
RavenGhost: Uh here's your update shark girl.../shivers/ I'm with ya there Aegis thank you for the review!  
  
Gutairchix27:uh thank you for that...I guess...yeah I've just been kinda lazy I hope this chapter is an improvement. I didn't know how to spell that sorry-- uh thanks for the review!  
  
Spark: Any way lets get this show on the road! CG owns nothing but, Arielle Andrea and Krystle.  
Oh and I know this happens 'cause it happens to me. If you don't remember what's going on Fox is poisoned and Zelda and Peach are walking up to them, K? OK lets go!  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$/profile.php?userid=634778 "Hey guys!" said Peach, "How's Fox?" "Yeah I'm good" Fox sighed from the ground. Peach sighed in relief.  
"That is very good, not many live this long." Zelda said seriously, as she kneeled down next to Fox. "Drink this" she held out a bottle full of orange liquid.  
He drank a little over half, "Ok, this is gross what is it?" "It's an antidote now drink it" Zelda ordered. So he drank the rest. Then Marth and Roy walked up and Roy was holding the Ice Climbers by their collars.  
"Put us down!!"they screamed.  
"Just put them down"Marth sighed getting sick of the constant noise. Roy obeyed and sat them on the ground.  
"Your mean!" said Nana, and slammed him on the foot with her hammer.  
"OW! Why you little-" Marth just smirked at him "Just knock it off, Marth"he growled.  
"Zelda, is Fox gonna be OK?"asked Peach.  
"Yeah he should he should just be a little drowsy from that potion. It's the only side effect" replied Zelda. Then they heard light snoring and they giggled a little. Then Nana and Popo walked up.  
"Miss Zelda are you coming with us?" asked Nana.  
"Of course I will." Zelda said sweetly, "If that's all right with everyone else." everyone nodded in approval.  
"Would it be OK if I brought someone else along?"she asked. Peach shrugged.  
"It's fine with me"she smiled.  
" All right I'll be back in a bit OK?"Peach nodded and Zelda took off.  
Popo yawned tiredly and they leaned against a nearby tree in the large wooded area. Pikachu scurried up a tree and made himself comfortable. Everyone else followed their lead and stretched themselves out among the trees.  
Peach sat down and pulled her knees close to her body and rested her chin on them, and waited for Zelda to return. About ten to fifteen minutes later Zelda came back with a boy with pointed ears like hers and was wearing a green tunic, and white tights, and brown boots. He also had a sword and shield on his back. He had blonde bangs and a green hat covered the rest of his hair.  
"Hi, Peach"whispered Zelda "This is my boyfriend Link." Link smiled shyly, and they shook hands. Peach coved her mouth to stifle a yawn.  
"Guess we should get some sleep" Zelda giggled lightly.  
"Good night" said Marth.  
"Why are you staying up?" Peach questioned.  
"I just have a bad feeling" said Marth "Ok, if you say so..." Peach trailed off before walking into a tiny opening in the trees where everyone was asleep.  
  
Marth was beginning to drift off to sleep when he heard the bushes rustle. Marth snapped upright, and looked around, and a mouse skittered out of the bushes. Marth jumped a little and let out a small laugh to himself.  
"Just a mouse" he thought. Then he heard a louder noise "Who's there?" He asked aloud unsheathing his sword.  
  
"What was that?" Nana whispered when she woke up from Marth yelling she looked over and Link was also awake already with his bow ready.  
"I don't know" he replied in the same tone. The two walked over to were Marth was standing ready and alert.  
"What are you two doing up?" asked Marth.  
"We heard you shout" Nana replied.  
"Well I don't hear any-" Marth began but was cut off by something that sounded like:  
"AAAAAAAAAhhhMMmppphhhh-" The three rushed back to where everyone else was now standing and awake.  
"Is anyone missing?"asked Falco.  
"Where's Nana!?" Popo cried frantically.  
"I'm right here Popo" Nana said.  
"Let's see," said Link "There's me, Zelda, the Ice Climbers, Fox, Falco, Marth, Roy, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Kirby and...where's-" "Peach!"everyone shouted.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
OK I know I know it was short but at least it was an update...right? Right? /people start throwing things at me/ow ow! That hurt./Holds up Spark/ R AND R!! 


	8. Peach awakens

Sorry, it took me way too frickin' long to update -- OK I'll just get on with the thank yous...uh Thank you RavenGhost! OK on wit it  
  
Spark:CG owns nothing except Arielle, Andrea, and Krystle.  
"What are we gonna do?"asked Kirby.  
"Isn't it obvious? We gotta go look for her!"said Marth. "Everyone get a partner and split up" "Split up?" asked Kirby "I've seen this movie before...We're all gonna die!!" "Oh boy..."mumbled Fox.  
They split off into groups, Link and Zelda, Nana and Popo, Fox and Falco, Marth Roy and Kirby went together.  
  
In the forest:  
  
Peach forced the gag out of her mouth.  
"What do you want with me!?" She screamed.  
"Shut up" he snapped. Peach was taken aback for a moment.  
"HELP!" She yelled disobediently. Fortunately, Fox and Falco were nearby.  
Fox's ear twitched, "Did you hear that?" he asked.  
"No, what was it?"Falco retorted.  
"It sounded like a cry for help." Fox said, they both looked at each other and nodded while pulling out their blasters, then ran off towards where Fox heard the sound. They looked around but didn't hear or see anything.  
"Where do you think they are" whispered Falco, with them back to back.  
Truth be told Peach and Gannondorf were up in a tree. He had his hand over her mouth, as she struggled fiercely. It was no use, Gannondorf was just too strong. So she did what any princess would do in her place, she bit his hand.  
"OW! Why you little bitch!"he shouted. "Guys help!"Peach yelled, Fox and Falco turned to the sound. Their blasters pointed at Gannondorf.  
"Who are you?"Fox demanded.  
"Like I'll tell you that easily." he laughed. Falco cocked his gun.  
"Who are you?" They demanded again.  
"If you must know, it's Gannondorf." He replied.  
"Now just get out of the tree."said Falco. Gannondorf looked like he was going to cooperate when he got to the ground he knocked Peach unconscious and bolted.  
"Shit" Fox cursed.  
  
Nana and Popo were only a few yards off and heard something trampling through the underbrush so they ducked into a nearby bush and waited. Gannondorf ran past and when he did, they shot ice out of their hands and froze him in place. Fox and Falco ran up a few moments later.  
"Are you two OK?" asked Fox.  
"Yeah, we're fine!" they responded "uh, Peach may be a different story..." "OK, lets do this" said Falco, and started to pull Peach away from the giant man.  
"Man, this guy is strong!" said Popo helping Falco. They finally pulled the two apart and dragged Gannondorf to a tree and tied him up. Then fell down out of exhaustion.  
"He was really heavy" sighed Nana.  
"You're telling me" said Popo.  
"We better get back to camp" said Fox reasonably.  
  
They returned to the campsite just as the sun was rising.(remember, it's still dark out)  
"Hey! You found her!" many cried happily as they caught sight of the four. Zelda got up and put her hand around Peach's wrist.  
"She still has a pulse"she stated.  
"How did you find her anyway?" asked Marth.  
"Uh, well I heard this scream and," Fox began and the four took turns telling the tale.  
"OK, come on lets get out of here it's not safe" said Link suspiciously.  
"I agree" said Marth, taking Peach in his arms.  
  
The next day Peach wasn't showing any signs of waking up. There was also a thick fog.  
"No school!" cried Kirby happily upon seeing the fog.  
"No school? What the hell are you talking about?"asked Roy.  
"Come on lets go" ordered Marth.  
"Go? In this fog?" asked Pikachu.  
"Yes" he replied simply.  
"But we can't even see an inch in front of our faces!" said Jigglypuff.  
"You can see the road right" Marth countered. Everyone nodded. "Just follow it" Everyone sighed at the prince's reasoning but followed him anyway. After about an hour or so the fog cleared.  
"At least we got through that stupid fog" Link commented rolling his eyes. Then they saw a dark figure looming in the remaining mist.  
"Give me the girl and no one gets hurt" he growled.  
"Which one?" asked Kirby.  
"Peach, you idiot!" stated the figure, walking forward to reveal, Gannondorf.  
"Don't you ever give up!?" yelled Popo.  
"No," he replied with an evil grin, as he pulled a dagger out of the sheath at his side.  
"You call that a blade?" Roy scoffed, grabbing the Sword of Seals. Link and Marth followed. Gannondorf backed up as if her were afraid, then charged at the three of them. They were kind of surprised at his boldness. He charged for Roy, still being a bit shocked he delayed his reaction and they clashed. Then he sidestepped and Gannondorf fell forward and Roy pushed his back so he fell face first into the dirt. He rolled over and the three swords were pointed at him.  
"Hey! Three against one isn't fair!" He yelled.  
"Oh and kidnaping is?" Link said as if debating something.  
A little groan caught their attention as Peach began to sit up.  
"Huh? What happened? Where am I and...who are you?"she asked groggily.  
"Peach? You mean you don't remember any of us?" asked Nana. Peach shook her head.  
"Remember me? Marth?" asked Marth.  
"Marth," Peach said aloud to herself. "That sounds familiar" "Yeah, Marth the...um thief and kidnapper" said Gannondorf. Marth pushed Falchion closer to his throat.  
"No, that's not right" Peach struggled to remember...something...anything! She shook her head and the memories came flooding back to her. Her eyes cleared in realization. "Prince Marth of Altea" she said smiling.  
"OK, now what do we do with this guy?" asked Roy. They tied him to another tree and left off again.  
  
OK everybody I can make a long...er chapter for all you loyal readers and if ya-all didn't notice I changed my battle scene to something that I thought was more...deserving of Roy's talents. Uh I hope you liked so R&R PRETTY PLEASE!! 


	9. 9 Marth hurt?

I hope that, I got this up soon enough for all of you wonderful people who read this, lets give a hand for my reviewers!-  
  
RavenGhost: yes I know I know, but it's longer than my chappies used to be are they not they?  
  
Peanut673: oh thank you! Here's the update ==  
  
Spark:CG owns nothing but Arielle, Andrea and Krystle.  
(Man I wish I had that many dollar signs...)  
  
The day after, everyone moved into a grassy plain. After about two hours they found a pack of dinosaur like creatures.  
'Yoshi's!' Peach thought happily. As one cried out.  
"Yoshi!!" "It's so cute," said Zelda. One ran up to each of the cast. Dark pink ones for Peach and Zelda. A sapphire blue one came up to Marth. Light blue ones went up to Popo, Fox and Falco. A light pink one for Nana and Kirby. The last one was yellow and came up to Pikachu and Jigglypuff. "Get on!"cried the yellow one happily. The cast hesitantly mounted the Yoshis.  
"So where ya headed?" asked Peach's Yoshi.  
"Mushroom Kingdom" she replied distantly.  
"We know a short cut there!" the light blue one said.  
"Yoshi!"called the dark blue, and they switched directions.  
A few hours later.  
"Uh...yo yo Yoshi?" said Peach's yoshi.  
"What's wrong?" Peach asked.  
"I think we took a wrong turn...about 3 hours ago..." said the light pink one Nana was riding.  
"Great..." Kirby sighed.  
"We need some sleep we'll figure this out in the morning." said Marth getting down off the Yoshi everyone followed as they set up camp and went to sleep.  
  
The next day the group stumbled into a town.  
"Welcome to Onnet," said Kirby "How do you know where we are?" asked Marth.  
"It says so on that sign"Kirby replied pointing at a sign that indeed said 'Welcome to Onnet' "Hi everybody! Welcome to Onnet" said a young boy. He had a hat on sideways with a striped T-shirt, shorts and tennis shoes.  
"So we've heard..." said Roy.  
"Oh...uh well...welcome to" "OK what do you want?" asked Marth.  
"Actually, I wanna help you...I sensed you were coming today and on an important mission... by the way my name's Ness." he said truthfully.  
"Sensed?"asked Roy.  
"Uh I'm physic..." he said. "Come on in your probably tired!" said Ness sweat dropping. Opening the door to a white house.(by the way, I've never played a Ness game before so if this is wrong I'm so sorry!) The group walk cautiously inside, it was just a normal house. Everyone decided it would probably be best to take the day off and relax Marth and Peach had after all been traveling for ten days strait.  
Later on Roy approached Marth.  
"How about a quick battle?" Roy said smugly "I wanna see if you've gotten any better." "Sure" Marth said, opening the door and going outside. They found an appropriate place for battle and set up. "On my mark," said Roy 1...2...3!" The two swordsmen charged head on into battle, and clashed swords then jumped back and started circling. Roy jumped forward, just as Marth knew he would Roy was not a patient person, and blocked easily. Then gently put his sword over where Roy's heart would be. "You win" Roy said. "Next round" he finished playfully and moved back to his starting point and they started again. Marth changed his strategy and stayed put as Roy came closer, but Roy did something he didn't expect he jumped over Marth and pointed the sword at his back.  
"You never cease to surprise me" Marth said as Roy grinned triumphantly.  
"A general always has his tricks" Roy responded.  
"Because you never know what the enemy will do next" they said simultaneously.  
"Ready for round three?" Roy asked.  
"Sure" Marth said. They returned to the starting points.  
"Go!" Roy called. Again they rushed into the battle, they clashed and jumped back. This time Roy was surprised Marth rushed back forward and Roy raised his sword Marth layed the flat side of his sword on Roy's side being surprised Roy accidentally turned his sword so the blade hit Marth's shoulder. Marth cried out, not so much in pain but in shock.  
"Oh my God, Marth I am so sorry!" Roy said horrified with himself he gingerly pulled his sword away from Marth's shoulder. Marth drew in a sharp breath and placed his hand over his shoulder as blood began to pour out. "Come on maybe they have something for that in Ness's house." Roy said ushering Marth back to the house.  
Peach saw them coming and came out to help.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"It was an accident!"Roy insisted " We were practicing and then I tuned my sword to the wrong angle and" he made a gesture at Marth's shoulder.  
"OK lets just get inside and stop the bleeding" Peach said worriedly as they went into the house.  
  
OK, uh well...that's that! I am so proud of myself! I improved a fight scene and it only took me two days!!OK R&R people!  
  
Oh and by the way this was almost 3 pages long when I typed it...now I really gotta go or Danelle 'll have my hide for being late to flags! BYE!! 


	10. Arielle and Andrea

Sorry for taking so flipping long.../sighs/ band and flags, it's all killin' me please please please have some patients with me.  
  
AND GOOD GOD I GOT A REVIEW!  
  
Darkness( ):Thank YOU SOOOOO much! I never get any reviews anymore!  
  
Spark: 0.0 ok she's officially gone nuts anyway, CG owns Arielle, Andrea and Krystle $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Peach carefully wrapped the gauze around Marth's shoulder.  
"You're lucky I took nursing for a few years, otherwise I wouldn't be able to treat a deep slash like this" she said making light conversation. "There I'm finished" She pulled away from his shoulder as he looked it over.  
"Thanks" he said, then their eyes met they stayed like that for a moment.  
"HEY!" cried Ness slamming the door open "Uh" Marth let out a bit surprised and quickly took his gaze from the princess.  
"It's the forth of July!" he said.  
"Soooooo?" they asked in unison. Ness just looked at them.  
"FIREWORKS!!" he said in a sugar high happy voice.  
"Fire wha?" they asked "You're telling me you don't know what fireworks are?"  
"Basically" said Peach.  
"yes" Marth answered.  
"Man, have you two been missing out!" he stated then went about tugging the two adults to his garage.  
"You know, fireworks are banned...but they don't say anything about firecrackers!" Ness said lighting a firecracker. Marth and Peach jumped as the cracker sparked and crackled. "wow...what was that about?" Ness asked "Uh..Nothing" they covered quickly.  
"Well, come on then" Ness said impatiently walking over to a plain wall.  
"huh?" Marth asked.  
"We're going to see the fireworks remember, they're banned here" he said holding out a small white box with a dainty silver ribbon. He carefully opened the box and inside was a swirling black hole. He made a flicking motion with his wrist and the hole flew onto the wall. " So you coming or what?" He jumped in, leaving the other two baffled.  
"Should...we?" asked Peach hesitantly.  
"I guess"Marth said. "one...two..." they both jumped in at the same time the darkness swallowing them up. Marth opened his eyes and looked around. It looked like a living room there was green carpet, there was a computer to his right and a fireplace in front of him and the back of a couch to his left. "You OK?" Ness asked, Marth nodded. Peach had already started to her feet.  
"What was that about?" she questioned.  
"I'll explain later" he said "If we don't hurry we'll miss it" Marth and Peach were curious to know what exactly had made Ness so excited and decided to follow him. They came to a river bank where people sat on old blankets spread out over the grass, the fireworks had already started. "There they are" said Ness pointing at two girls, one had wavy brown hair pulled back in a pony tail and some of it hung over her face she wore a black shirt, jeans and black shoes. "That's Andrea, and that's Arielle" He pointed at another girl who had shoulder length brown curls, she wore a shirt that was black with white sleeves and had a fancy A in rhinestones on the front, jeans and Sketchers.  
Andrea wasn't paying a lot of attention to the fireworks and noticed the animated trio.  
"Arielle?"she said, Arielle didn't hear her. "Arielle!" she said this time catching Arielle's attention.  
"What?" she asked irritably.  
"M-m-m"Andrea stuttered.  
"What is it?" Arielle said confusedly.  
"MARTH!" she cried literally tackling him.  
"oh!" Arielle muttered going over to pry Andrea off.  
"Marth" she said happily.  
"Marth I'm really sorry about this" Arielle apologized. Andrea shook the happiness off of her.  
"What?....oh sorry" she stuttered.  
"At least you finally realized what you were doing" Arielle scoffed.  
"Oh shut up!"Andrea yelled. "hey Marth?"  
"what?"he asked "Could I have your autograph?"  
"Okay"  
"Yeah...I guess you all know each other" said Ness "Marth, Peach, ...Arielle, Andrea"  
"Can we watch fireworks now?" Arielle asked impatiently.  
"Yeah, lets go" said Peach. They lead everyone back to the blanket and watched the fireworks. Marth or Peach mumbling 'cool' or 'awesome' once in awhile.  
When it was all over, and everyone was clapping Marth and Peach took it to the next level and stood up whistling and clapping.  
"Shhh...shhh we understand you liked the fireworks but people are staring" Arielle whispered.  
"I don't know you" Andrea said.  
"So what are we like movie stars or something?" Peach asked.  
"Hey look! Marth, Peach and Ness! Get them!" said some guy.  
"Oh, shit" Andrea cursed "Run!" said Arielle "For your lives!"Andrea finished, as they tore off back to Arielle's house, ran through the front door and locked it.  
"See...how popular...you guys....are?" Arielle panted.  
"Yeah Nintendo really gets people's attention" Andrea stated.  
"What's....Nintendo?"Marth asked unfamiliar with the term.  
"It's a game system" Arielle clarified, "You two are on Gamecube"  
"I thought you said we were on Nintendo?" Peach said, confused.  
"Gamecube is made by Nintendo" Andrea told them.  
"Am I being completely left out of this conversation?"Ness exclaimed.  
"Yes!" said the other four.  
"What are you two doing with Ness?" asked Arielle "We were passing through town and we met him" Peach said "More like he met us" Marth grumbled.  
"Where are you going?" Arielle questioned.  
"To the Mushroom Kingdom" Marth said. "Peach was kidnaped and I'm taking her back"  
"And I'm going with them" Ness said "Then we're coming too!" they said. They all went back through the portal.  
"Man, it's been a long time since we've been here" Arielle said "Sure has changed!" replied Andrea.  
"Yeah" agreed Arielle.  
  
So was it long enough? I worked for a long time on this so I hope ya'all liked it! REVIEWS are mucha appreciated!:D 


	11. Bowser

Hello! I'm in a good mood today!  
  
RavenGhost:ummmm how...threatening!XD thank you for the review  
  
Spark: CG owns Arielle, Andrea and Krystle.  
The next day...  
  
"Come on come on, lets get going" Marth shouted rousing everyone from their sleep.  
"Jesus crimany, what time is it?" Arielle complained "Five" Andrea replied.  
"Can you keep up with us?" Peach asked Ness, Andrea and Arielle.  
"Oh I have something for that" Ness said then whistling. Three yoshi's ran over one was orange one was black and the last was deep red.  
"Demon beaste!" Andrea called at the black one.  
"Taluta!" Arielle said nuzzling the red one affectionately "Lets go then" said Kirby.  
  
----------------  
  
Meanwhile at Peach's castle, the Mario brothers are still searching frantically for the missing princess.  
"What-a-do you think-a-happened to her?" Mario asked Luigi.  
"Not-a-sure, Mario my guess-a-is as good-a-as yours" he replied "I hope-a-she's okay" Mario said with a heavy sigh.  
"She's tough-a-Mario, she'll-a-be fine."Luigi comforted.  
"I hope-a-you're right"  
---------------  
  
Back with the group.  
"Who knew it took so long to the Mushroom Kingdom?" Arielle whispered to Andrea, Andrea shrugged.  
"I don't know, who?" she asked. Arielle rolled her eyes and rode up to Peach.  
"So how did you get kidnaped this time?" she asked.  
"A guy jumped through my window and knocked me out" she answered.  
"So what else has happened?"  
"uh laser fight, poke'mon, poisoning, and new people" Peach said. Arielle noticed Marth rubbing his shoulder.  
"What happened to Marth's shoulder?" Arielle questioned.  
"Oh, he got into a sword accident with Roy and his shoulder was hurt."Peach said.  
"OK, who wants to take a rest?" Marth asked. All the yoshi's raised their hands, panting. So they go and rest. Marth dismounted and leaned against a tree rubbing his shoulder again. Peach took notice and walked over.  
"Are you OK?" she asked with concern.  
"My shoulder's acting up, it's probably nothing." He said passively "Lets make sure it's nothing." Peach said. Checking him over. "I think your alright your bandages are a little tight." she stated loosening them.  
"Thanks" Marth said. "Is everyone ready to go?" Everyone nodded in response. Then were shook of their feet by a stomping noise and an earthquake. Peach's eyes went wide.  
"I know what that was!" she said. Then they felt another massive earthquake.  
"Wh-at w-w-was that?" asked Kirby shakily.  
"Bowser" she said scowling, and standing up only to be knocked down again. Then looked up to see the huge dinosaur.  
"Awww, Peach aren't you happy to see me?" Bowser asked with a smirk.  
"No" she replied sharply.  
"I see you've picked up a few friends" he said looking around. Marth started to unsheathe his sword. Peach held up her hand motioning to put it away, but keeping her eyes glued on Bowser. Marth looked surprised but sheathed his sword.  
Peach and Bowser stared each other down until Bowser shot his hand out and as his claws began to wrap arounder everyone shot up ready to attack, but Peach had everything under control and jumped out of his grip onto her yoshi.  
"Hurry!" she said. The Yoshi's took their cue and ran up to their riders, and took off.  
"I'll get you yet, Peach!" Bowser called after them. Marth rode up to her.  
"Why did you stop me?" he asked. Peach had a stern look on her face for the first time.  
"I know Bowser" she stated "His skin is too tough, your sword would've only made him angry, and Bowser angry is not a pretty sight. He may have killed you"  
"Well" he said after a few minutes. "Thanks for looking out for me"  
"You've been looking out for me the whole trip" she said, flushing light pink.  
"Oh great" said Arielle as they came up to a river.  
"Stupid apple!" said a boy's voice. Everyone turned to see a young boy that looked much like Link, shooting a slingshot in a very unsuccessful attempt to get an apple out of a tree.  
"Young Link? What are you doing here?" yelled Link.  
"Uh-oh, busted." YL said.  
"Me and Zelda have been looking everywhere for you!" Link said.  
"Why don't we ever go on adventures anymore?" the child demanded. "I just wanna have some fun!"  
"Everyone this is my little counterpart Young Link," he told everyone "We'll talk later" he whispered to Young Link.  
"Guess wherever your goin' I'm goin' too" said little Link, taking out a strange instrument and playing a soothing melody. A brown-red horse ran over. YL jumped up on it and started with the group. "There's a bridge this way" YL said tuning Epona's reins so she turned to the right. The others shrugged and followed.  
Arielle and Andrea quickly catch a glimpse of the bridge, it's made of wood and rope and barely hanging on over the raging waterfall below.  
"Wouldn't ya' know it would be a bridge like this?"Arielle sighed "Yep" Andrea replied.  
Everyone watched in amazement as Epona and Young Link galloped across not falling into the rushing waters. One person and one yoshi went across at a time. Marth and his Yoshi were the last to go, a board cracked beneath his feet sending him into the water, his Yoshi jumped to the side and Marth grabbed the rope helping to hold the rickety bridge together. Andrea was the first to react, she ran out onto the bridge and grabbed his hands, but wasn't quite strong enough to pull him from the river. Everyone pitched in and managed to get Marth out.  
"Thanks" Marth said wringing his cape out. "No problem"she replied.  
  
OK hope that was longer um the Young Link thing, basically it's saying he ran away to find an adventure. uh if I spelled Demon beaste wrong I is sorry! R&R btw Flag season is over so I'll be able to update more frequently...I hope. BYE BYE! 


	12. The Cave

* * *

Yeah! **REVIEWS**! 

ssbm player of doom: Um yeah, Zelda will return! Sometimes I have soooo many characters to look out for that I forget, but yes she will definately come in later.

happyham( ):erm...no, never heard of the game I'm afraid...sorry. It's actually because last year when I got this account I was ga-ga over the crocodile hunter. Thanks for the review tho!

Spark:Wow, you have just made her day...anyway CG owns Arielle, Andrea and Krystle. no one else OK?

yeah don't sue me!  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

* * *

Andrea started to stand but unfortunately the boards were still very wet and slippery so she tumbled into the raging waters. She was a strong swimmer but...not a good enough one that she could keep up with the current and began being pulled to the water fall. "HELP!" she cried, swimming her hardest.  
"ANDREA!" Arielle screamed and without a second thought jumped in as Andrea went over the falls. The others watched helplessly. Arielle grabbed a rock but it was covered with moss and soaked and ended up slipping.  
"Oof" she grumbled landing on something hard. Andrea was beside her.  
"You OK?" She inquired of her friend.  
"Uh-huh. The others are still up there. GUYS! WE'RE DOWN HERE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
Pikachu heard something over the din of the water.  
"PIKA! Chu-chu" he said urgently.  
"What'd he say?" Roy asked.  
"I dunno" Zelda stated.  
"He said they're still down there!" Kirby translated. He ran to a ledge next to the falls and looked down.  
They followed and found the two girls on a wood platform waving at the group yelling frantically.  
"What are they saying?" Marth questioned.  
"I don't know. How are we going to get them off there?" Peach said.  
Sudden something brown and furry came up behind the girls. They stopped yelling and waving and slowly looked up. Andrea's mouth moved. "Oh. Shit." she said looking up at the giant brown monkey.  
"Heh. Nice monkey? Good DK?" Arielle tried seeing the red tie around the primate's neck. He wrapped his arms around the two and squeezed in a...hug? "/cough/ AIIIR!" Andrea choked. He didn't seem to pay attention and jumped up carrying to two to the ledge with the others and put them down.  
"We're alive?" Arielle inquired.  
"Oo" DK grunted smiling and jumped away.  
They spent a few minutes staring and then started again.

-----------------------------------------------

The next day went without incident except Pikachu almost choking on air. Jigglypuff saved him. Other than that was smooth travel.  
The day after they came to the mouth of a huge cave. "Great." Link muttered. Caves were never good. Despite this they walked in. The room was lit by bright torches and there were four different corridors splitting away from the main room.  
"This is strange" Zelda said quietly, it reminded her of the Great Fairy Fountains of her land. It sparked the Link's memories as well. "Guess we'll have to split up." Roy said.  
"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Andrea sighed. He growled at her.  
"Quiet children." Falco said. Both glared making him back off. They separated into four groups of eight.

Group 1: Peach, Zelda, Marth, Roy, 4 Yoshis Group 2: Kirby, Jigglypuff, Ness, Pikachu, 4 Yoshis Group 3: Nana, Popo, Fox, Falco, 4 Yoshis Group 4: Link, Young Link, Arielle, Andrea, Epona, 3 Yoshis

Group 1:

"We get to go with the girls" Roy chuckled.  
Zelda used a Din's fire and nailed Roy.  
"Owww!" he said.  
"Maybe you shouldn't say that" Marth suggested a small smile playing on his lips.

Group 2:

"So lets get going" Ness said. They started down the dimly lit hallway.  
"Not much down here." Kirby muttered. " Rock...some sticks...oh look. A cobweb...another rock."

Group 3:

Nana and Popo ran down the hallway screaming "WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" as loud as they could to hear the echo.  
"Why did we get stuck baby sitting?" Falco whined.  
"Because...otherwise we'd be with Young Link." Fox answered logically, darting after the two children, Falco in tow.

Group 4:

"Why. Did we get put with these two?" Andrea sighed quietly to her friend.  
"'Cause...they were the only ones aside from us who didn't have a group." Arielle whispered.  
"At LEAST we didn't end up with the poke'mon." she said.  
"Uh-huh. Can't even UNDERSTAND them."

Group 1:

"Well this is a dead end" Marth stated. The group turned to get out of the dark, damp, smelly space but found...but the exit was blocked by...the Koopa king that was breathing on them.  
"Crap." said Zelda.  
"There's no escaping this time Peach" Bowser hissed.  
Peach panicked but thought of something and whispered into Zelda's ear. She smirked and nodded, sending out a Din's fire and hit the Dino's eye. He cried in pain closing his eyes. Peach grabbed Marth's hand and ran past the distracted koopa. She felt a light blush creep up her cheeks. Zelda and Roy followed their suit.

Group 2:

"Let's turn back" Ness sighed.  
"Why?" asked Jigglypuff.  
"BECAUSE. I'm psychic and I'm pretty sure this is a dead end."he replied.  
"Oh...I BELIEVE THE PSYCHIC!" Pikachu shouted excitedly.

Group 3:

The Ice Climber's echo could still be heard reverberating through the enclosed tunnel.  
"Are you /pant/ sure we shouldn't /pant/ have gone /pant/ with Young...Link?" Fox's Yoshi gasped.  
"I think so now" he replied.  
"We see light!" screamed the kids ahead of them.  
"Lets go see if we can catch those brats" Falco said. They both dismounted their Yoshis and sprinted down the hall. The poor dinos collapsed panting to the floor.

Group 4:

The eight had found two tunnels and Arielle and Andrea were excited to break from the bickering counterparts.  
"I do more. I'm older. I had to beat all those temples" Link argued. (OOT reference K)  
"Well I had to save Clock town in THREE DAYS! Do you know how much STUFF I had to do!" Y. Link said back.(Majora's Mask)  
"Oh look. The path split" Arielle said.  
"Guess we'll have to go this way" Andrea agreed and tore down the tunnel to the right. Arielle following.  
" Guess we're going this way..." Link said taking his younger self down the left tunnel.

* * *

! I'm DONE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! and it only took me a few hours to write tis one!I IS SOOOO HAPPY. I hope u reviewers r patient. I'm...um goin' 2 my flag camp this week and u won't get another chappy 4 awhile. um. R&R? PLEASE I'M DESPERATE FOR POSITIVE FEEDBACK/cries/ 


	13. Chapter 13

ALLO! Waz up ppl? Review time! 

Ravenghost:...thanks for the support guys. At least u tried. Aegis ur mean. Thanks 4 da review

* * *

Spark: CG13 only owns Arielle, Andrea, and Krystal.

Groups one and two met up when they exited their tunnels.  
"Ok . . . so it's _not_ tunnel one or two . . . " Zelda murmured thoughtfully.  
"Nope. We'll have to wait for one of the other two to come back." Ness said.  
"And if they don't . . . two options. One they found the exit and are waiting there or. Two they're dead." Roy stated.  
"Thanks for the bleak outlook on things Roy." Marth said sarcastically.

Group 3:

Fox and Falco were still trying to catch up with little Nana, and Popo way ahead of them. And the poor, poor blue yoshis collapsed from exhaustion . . .

Groups 4: Arielle+Andrea

"Hey! A ladder!" Andrea pointed out.  
"Yeah. Not blind ya know." Arielle said.  
"You sure?" she asked.  
"...yes." So in one way or another they went down the ladder to see what was there. Though going **DOWN** in a tunnel . . . didn't seem very productive now does it?  
It was a small underground cavern complete with stalactites and stalagmites and a source of water in the form of a small river flowing swiftly and quietly through. It looked like someone _was_ there . . . or was now. Small remnants of food were on the floor and being in a cave. That was kinda freaky to the two teens.  
They saw a shape on the wall and in curiosity moved a little closer. When they did so . . . IT MOVED!  
"Oh my God!" Arielle shouted then paused. " Is that Game and Watch"  
"Yeah I think-Owwww!" Andrea cried.  
"Yeah I think ow?" she asked confusedly . . . "Oh 'Ow' you're being attacked"  
She whirled and somehow spotted a very puzzled looking Mewtwo in the corner surrounded by shadows.  
"How did you resist my psychic attack?" He asked in a calm monotone. Andrea was released from her torment and shook her head.  
"I'm a psychic too." She replied simply."What are you doing here? And . . . why did you attack us"  
"I live here. I was protecting Mr. Game and Watch." He stated, somewhat matter of factly.  
"Oh."

Group 4: Link+Young Link

The two glared into the shadows there was something there . . . something _**evil.**_ Their eyes adjusted just a little more, capturing more light with their sapphire, Hylain eyes. Ganondorf was there.  
"Ohhh . . . " His young counterpart said. "It's just Ganondork"  
The Gerudo king lunged at the small boy who easily eluded him by back flipping. While this happened Link retrieved a light arrow and shot him.  
Ganondorf screamed in pain as the heavenly light burned him. The two Links walked off as if nothing had happened.

Group 4: Arielle+Andrea

Game and Watch quickly asked what the two girls were doing in a dark cave like this.  
"We're on a quest." Arielle said, smiling. Feeling important felt good.  
"So. we were looking for a way out of this place." Andrea finished.  
"I see." Said Mewtwo. "What exactly is this quest of yours? Mr. G and W have been looking for some excitement"  
"Well this princess named Peach was kidnaped and found by a prince named Marth and he's trying to take her back home." Arielle explained.  
"We and a few others got pulled into this thing." Andrea added.  
"I see." Mewtwo repeated. A look at Game and Watch. "Then we shall come with you. It seems a noble cause"  
Arielle giggled. Noble . . . puns.  
Andrea gave her a look and rolled her eyes starting up the ladder. The rest followed shortly after. They tore off to the main room hoping they wouldn't run into the Links on the way. They didn't.  
"Where are Link and Young Link?" Marth asked.  
"Yeah. What did you do, trade them in?" Roy joked.  
"NO!" Arielle stated.  
"This is Mewtwo and Mr. Game and Watch." Andrea introduced.  
"And about the Links there were two different tunnels down that way so we split up"  
About a minute later Link and Young Link showed up.  
"Ours wasn't the way either." Link informed.  
"Then that means . . . "Peach began.  
All 24 ran down the tunnel (yes I wrote that rite. Yoshis remember?) that Fox, Falco and the Ice Climbers had taken

* * *

YAY! I'm DONE! I have a damn parade to march in today so fucking review so I'm not in a horrible mood. PLEASE! MY POOR FRAGILE EGO NEEDS IT! 


	14. Showdown with Dark Link

YAY! REVIEW! 

Margarita: Thank-Q so much u my new best friend 'cause my best friend didn't **REVIEW ME**!...anyway.  
On with the chapter.  
Spark: uh...she owns Arielle, Andrea and Krystal.

* * *

While walking through the tunnel they found the exsaused blue yoshi's leaned up against the clammy cave wall.  
"You guys OK?" inquired Kirby.  
"YOOOOOshi." groaned one.(_Tiiiiiired)_  
"Yoshi yo" said Marth's yoshi (_We'll help and follow after_)  
"OK" Marth agreed after Kirby translated, and they continued down the corridor as some of the yoshis stayed behind.

-------------------------------- Meanwhile...

"AAAHH! Fox! Falkio! Let us down! Please!" Nana begged their captors who had tied the two small children in a tree as they rested against the outer wall of the cave. The two yoshi's finally catching the wind knocked from them by the Ice Climbers.  
"Think we should let the runts down?" Falco asked.  
"...nah." Fox said.  
Zelda hissed as she stepped into the bright sunlight and transformed into Sheik. The others blinked at her.  
"Sorry. Forgot to tell you about that...Why are the Ice Climbers in a tree"  
"Uh..." Fox began but Popo cut him off.  
"They tied us up here!" the small boy declared.  
"Why did they do that?" Peach asked somewhat protective of the little climbers.  
"It was to keep them out of trouble!"Falco explained.  
"Could you pweeeeease let us down now?" Nana asked.  
"Let them down"said Kirby.  
"Okaaaay" They took aim with their blasters and fired severing the ropes sending the small children plummetting to the ground.  
"**OWWW**! HEY THAT HURT!" The two screamed.  
"It's darkening." Mewtwo observed.  
"We should camp." Marth suggested.  
"Yo-SHI" said the yoshis coming out of the tunnel. (_Thank Gods_)

----------------------------------Later That Night...

Roy's sensitive general hearing picked up a rustle in the bushes. He opened his saphire eyes and looked for the source of the noise but it had stopped and he didn't see anything. But training and experiance had told him that just because you couln't see or hear it doesn't mean it's not there.  
"Ugg...what?" Link had also awakened. Roy covered the elf's mouth.  
"Sh." he hushed curtly, his gaze constantly swiveling about the bodies that littered their camp. None of them near the bushes. His eyes froze when he saw a shadowed figure. Link's breath turned shallow.  
"Emm-ll mph" he muttered into the red-head's hand.  
"Wake up." Roy mumbled. "WAKE UP!" he saw the shadow pull out a sword as it stepped into the camp. Grabbing the nearest person which happened to be Arielle. Groggy from sleep she couldn't fully assess the situation unil the dark Master sword was at her throat.  
"Shit"  
"Arielle" Andrea said.  
The teeenaged girl's brain started to crank ideas into her mind. She grabbed the arm that held her and whipped it over her back.  
"**HI YA**!" she yelled plunging her fire dagger into his chest and twisting. The shadow grunted and the dagger started to be absorbed. "HEY! MINE!" she said pulling but fell back as it was fully taken into his body.  
"WTF?" Andrea asked as Arielle scurried away next to her friend. Dark Link stood up his red eyes flashing ready to take whatever these weaklings could dish out

* * *

THat's it for now guys sorry R&R I tell you! 


	15. Saying Goodbye

Hey waz up guys! thanks for the reviews! 

ptpeach: Thanks I'm glad you like here's the next chapter!

Spark: CG only owns Arielle Andrea and Krystal, everything else belongs to Nintendo

* * *

"Are you Ok?" Andrea asked readying her whip while examining Arielle as she prepared her bow with a magic arrow.  
"Get ready everyone!" she said, as the others aroused themselves.  
Everyone started to throw everything they had into fighting Dark Link, but he absorbed every blow, every weapon fired at him. Soon they ran out of ammo and stamina.  
Dark Link laughed."Pathetic." he shot Arielle's dagger out of his stomach the girl moving just in time that it only caught some of her hair before driving itself deeply into a tree so only the handle was showing. She looked at her dagger, then back at Link, and gulped. Which only make his grin widen, as he fired the rest of the stuff he'd absorbed back at everyone. Arrows rained down and Link's boomerang cut the air. Everyone ducked to avoid getting hit by anything. Ness yelped as he was hit by a falling Deku nut. After another moment, it stopped.  
"We're toast!" Roy said "No we're not!" Young Link smiled "Let's try it!" Link sighed readying his bow.  
"Something no evil can resist!"Young Link continued, following the example of his older self. They both mumbled an incantation of some sort and their arrows started to glow with light.  
"huh?" Dark asked. "uh-oh" he turned to run, but the Link's released the draw strings, both hitting him. He squealed with pain and melted into a black puddle.  
Soon after everyone fell back to sleep, except Peach. She looked down the cliff over the trees where she could see, as she imagined the roof of her castle. Home.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. Too heavy to be human.  
"Bowser. How are your eyes?" she asked sourly, pushing the reptilian hand off her shoulder.  
"Fine. No thanks to that bitchy friend of yours." he replied.  
Peach was mentally praying for Marth to make one of his sneaky entrances right about now. Unfortunately for her. This seemed not the time. She'd have to stall.  
"Why do you always come after _me_?" she asked.  
"Well...because I wanna fight Mario"  
"Then why don't you just go** challenge** him or something?" She sighed.  
"Because then he won't fight to his full potential"  
Peach looked off to the side. "...hello" she blinked. Bowser turned presenting her with his tail. "You are _quite_ annoying." she smashed her heel into the soft, scaly flesh of Bowser's tail.  
The Koopa king howled loudly with pain waking everyone in the campsite. Roy came to his senses first.  
"What the- So you **DO** have a weak spot!" he shouted preparing his sword. Most of the others followed his lead aiming their remaining weapons at his tail.  
"No! I'll leave! Please don't hurt me!" he said.(coward)  
"Get out of here!" Roy commanded. With that and none of his dignity left intact the oversized turtle ran away.  
"...That was pretty easy." Link commented, lowering his bow.  
"I seriously doubt the chance of us getting any more sleep tonight" Arielle stated.  
"Yeah. This is like, evil guy central." Andrea chimed in.  
"Let's just get going." sighed Fox.  
They traveled without much delay, and arrived in a city like landscape.  
"Well thanks for everything, but I believe this is where we make our leave" Falco said, dismounting his yoshi.  
"They should have parts for our ship here in the city," Fox clarified. "Maybe we'll see you around again sometime"  
"Good bye" said a few of the group and two begrudging ones to them from the Ice Climbers.  
"We must be going too I'm afraid" said Peach's yoshi " This is the farthest we've ever been from home and we should get back" Peach nodded.  
"We understand. We'll see you again I hope" she said.  
"Thank you so much for your help and don't get lost on your way" Zelda said kindly.  
"No, thank you for a great adventure, we yoshi's should get back now." with that the yoshi's ran back the way they came.  
"Since we're in a city perhaps it would be a good idea to spend the night?" Suggested Roy. The others nodded in agreement and it was settled.  
"Game and Watch and I must depart in the morning" Mewtwo informed.  
"You guys too?" Jigglypuff inquired. Mewtwo nodded.  
"Less people the faster we move."Marth said equably.  
"Too bad now we're hoofing it."Roy added.

* * *

Yay! It's finally finished! HAZAA HAZAA! ...eh...too much Pirates of the Caribbean. Anyway, please feel free to R&R! 


	16. Termina

I know it's been a really long time since I updated or worked on this story, but I think I'm gonna get back into it. Spark: Bitbyboth owns only Arielle, Andrea and Krystal.

"Huh? What!!"cried Peach as they got to a blue flame wall over the path that led to her castle.

"Well this is a pain" said Pikachu.

"Come on." Kirby sighed to the poke'mon to follow Marth, who turned to walk into a swamp.

"Wonderous"said Roy.

"Yeah"agreed Andrea. It was humid, clammy and moist, trees and vines overlapped the sky, so there was very little sunlight. There was a small path of solid land and the water bubbled strangely.Suddenly a little white monkey appeared out of nowhere.

"What on Earth!?" said Zelda.

"NOOOOOOOOO!! WE WON'T HELP YOU!!"cried Young Link jumping forward with is sword.The monkey screeched and jumped away. "O...Kay...What was that all about?"asked Marth.

"I think I know" said Arielle stepping forward. "Then tell us, oh wise one"said Kirby crossing his arms. Arielle stuck her tounge out at him but started the story: "Well as Link and Young Link probably both remember after adult Link saved Zelda and returned to a child he left and was in a dark woods...horse stolen..blah blah blah turned into Deku...Song of Time...Swamp and had to save monkey...thought monkey kidnapped princess...had to save princess and beat a temple. There that should cover it!"(1)Arielle finished and noticed everyone was gone. "HEY WAIT UP!!"

They were on the edge of Termina Bay. "Does anyone know how to swim?"asked Zelda.

Only Arielle and Andrea knew how to swim well.

Night soon fell, and the night went by peacefully. Until Y. Link woke with a start as he remembered something. "Wait, I just remembered!" cried Young Link waking everyone.

"What is it you little pips squeek?"groaned Link.

"I can swim!!" he finished by throwing on the Zora mask, and turning into an adult Zora he wore the bottom of his tunic and his boots and gloves.He was now Mikau.(2)

"I could probably float to that metal island out there"said Peach uneasily. "And if you can't?" asked Kirby. "uh...I'll drown?"she said.

"Yeah thats REAL reassuring!" mocked Jigglypuff.

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" Peach snapped.

"Well Mikau, swim under Peach and see if she can make it" said Marth. Peach made her way out slowly and carefully.

"Be careful, Peach! You can make it!" Zelda shouted reassuringly from the bank. Peach continued until she got to the medal island.

"What is this place?" asked Peach as Mikau pulled himself up.

"This is the labratory" he replied. Suddenly Mikau got a strange glint in his eye."Wait here." he said and dived back into the water.

"Like I have a choice." Peach mumbled.

"What in Hyrule is that kid doing?" Link asked. He paused "That little runt's going to the Pirate's Fortress!! And I know exsactly why."

"Link! Do you really think he would?!"cried Zelda.

"Obviously he would." he said, pointing at his young counterpart hopping through the water.

* * *

At the Pirate Fortress:

Mikau came slowly out of the water to see the pond of water inside with 4 boats circling around in it. Each boat had a pirate in it he ducked down and looked at them all as they sailed by.

"Nope." he mumbled. "She must have inside duty today." He jumped into the water, sunk to the bottom, and walked up a ramp after all the boats went by. Then he pulled himself up and used his hookshot and got to the other side of the fotress,and went inside. He hookshotted about effortlessly and shot some of the pirates with arrows. He went into one room in particular where bars slammed over the door behind him.

He beat the fighter easily and went on and beat 2 more. Until he came upon the 3rd one. She had dark green pirate clothes, but he could tell her from all the rest. "Krystle?"he asked.

"Huh?"questioned the young gerudo the blades she had drooping at her sides."Link is that you!?"she asked Mikau. Mikau had a sly smile on his face. "It is you you little freak! You know your not suppost to be here!" She was blushing furiously for yelling at her friend like that.

"Well...um"

"Young Link?" Someone called in a hushed voice. Krystle picked up her blades instinctively, as Link came out of the shadows.

"God, Link you scared me!"she cried.

"I knew you would come to get her!" Link exclaimed.

"Heh heh heh, yeah that's why I came here, to...see if you wanted to come with us?" Young Link said.

"Come with you where?" she inquired.

"The Mushroom Kingdom, we could use Teardrop's help" he hinted.

"Okay. I'm in. What do you need my help with?"

"First we better get out of here" said Link as they heard quiet steps in the hallway. Krystle nodded and they slinked away.

* * *

On the shore:

"What in the heck is taking them so long?" Roy complained.

"I think they're going to find-" Zelda was cut off by 3 figures emerging from the water.

"Anyone need a lift?"asked a young female zora, she wore a short green skirt and a top cut off short with one strap gloves and 2 gold bracelets with red and green stones on her upper arms. Some of the boys had hearts in their eyes. "Uh, sorry I think I'm a little young for you." she said with a small smile.

"Hello! If anyone cares I'm still out here!" cried Peach from far away.

"Whoops, kinda forgot she was out there" Mikau said picking up Zelda. Teardrop brought along Nana and Popo, carrying all of them one or two at a time out to the labratory.

"Now what?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Let's go ask the old scientist how to get to the Mushroom Kingdom Y.Link suggested.

"I know this place better than any old guy!" Krystle objected.

"Then what do you suggest?"asked Roy in a mocking tone.

"For your information, there is quite a few pirate boates over there" she said, pointing into a patch of mist.

"Oh..." Roy replied.

"Humph, now lets get all you non-swimmers to those boats" she said putting the zora mask back on.

"Why don't we just bring the boats to them?"Mikau suggested.

"Okay" Teardrop agreed. There were 7 boats Krystle pulled up the first one. "These things arn't very big I'd say 2 per boat. Who's first?" Marth and Roy stepped up, Arielle and Andrea, Nana and Popo, Jigglypuff and Pikachu, Peach and Zelda Link and Kirby and finally Ness, Young Link and Krystal.

* * *

Okay, that was pretty easy. I hope I get my fanbase back on this. I promise I want to have this finished by the time I go to college and that is a month from tomorrow. So there's my pact to any of my reviewers that are still loyal. I love you all I just got a bit distrated! Please review.

(1) That was a huge reference to Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. In the game the monkey's have this friend that's taken prisoner because the king of the Dekus thinks that he kidnapped his daughter. So you have to go to the temple to save the princess in order to save the monkey.

(2) another reference to Majora's Mask. In the game you play the Song of Healing...or something and it gives you masks, you use it on a dying Zora and he becomes a mask so you can turn into him.


	17. Mushroom Kingdom

* * *

Hey all, I'm making good on my promise okay? I am going to get this up and finished by the time I go away, so here is the next chapter! So thank you my one reviewer, petalrose, your comments are most appreciated!

I do not own SSBM, but I do own, Arielle, Andrea and Krystal!

* * *

"How do we know we can trust this girl?" asked Roy after two days at sea.

"Don't worry we'll get there soon." said Krystle with determination.

"Hey look, the shore!" cried Kirby. Everyone cheered at the sight of land and they steered their boats to land on the sandy shore. They noticed a large crevice to the right of them that led to a deep forest. "That's the way to Altea" Kirby said softly.

"Then that's the way to the Mushroom Kingdom!" said Marth moving to the left.

All of a sudden 2 giant gloves dropped out of nowhere.

"Yo yo yo, I'm Master Hand, and this is my brother Crazy Hand, and you can't pass here until you pay my toll" said one of the hands.

"Toll? What toll? This is my land!" Peach exclaimed.

"Oh..."said Master Hand rather confused.

"ThEn U wIlL FiGHt uS!" said Crazy Hand.

"Good idea Crazy!" said Master Hand and went into a fighting stance, but so did everyone else.

Andrea cut in her eyes turning black and the Hands were hit with invisible dark forces. Arielle then used a combination of a fire and light arrow, Master hollered out and blood spewed from his index finger. Ness was attacking with everything he could muster. Peach and Zelda worked as a team Zelda used her lightning kick while Peach used Peach bomber. While Crazy was busy being pummeled by the girls and while Master was distracted, Marth and Roy charged up their sword attacks. Kirby was also using his sword attack. Pikachu used his thunder attacks while Jigglypuff was kicking and punching like mad. Nana and Popo shot ice blocks in opposing directions into each hand. Link and his little self were using their hookshots getting in close and slashing and then backing up again and repeating the procedure. Krystle attacked with her two swords hacking the two to pieces. There were so many attacks on the two gloves that they only managed to hurt Roy and Zelda The two were quickly pulled from the fray to tend their wounds.

Soon the hands were reduced to a red blood stain on the path.

The group panted from the exertion of the fight.

"Good. Is everyone okay?" Marth asked.

"Yeah." Roy nodded as Link approached and handed his girlfriend and Roy each a bottle with a red substance that healed their wounds when they drank it.

"Great. Are you ready to continue?"

Everyone nodded. They continued down the path which seemed to be lined with enemies koopas and goobas appearing around every corner, they could be easily disposed of by whoever was the cloest. After a few hours Peach's eyes came to life in a way no one had ever seen before, but they knew why, Peach's castle was in sight.

Marth smiled knowing soon this whole crazy adventure would be over, but he had a sinking feeling in his stomach every time he thought about it. Peach had the same feeling her head said she was home and her heart sank to her feet...

The next day they reached the Mushroom Kingdom gate Peach quickly moved forward and opened the doors.

"Mario? Toad-s?" she called, no response. She turned around and motioned for everyone to come in.

"I don't think anyone's here" said Kirby.

"Me neither" said Roy, lifting his eyes to look around at the towering ceilings.

"Well, you can all find a room and freshen up" Peach suggested. "This castle is just brimming with guest rooms. I love to entertain." She said, a smile blooming over her face. She was coming alive back in her element.

They all accepted gratefully and found a room. Peach went to her room and took a bath then changed into a beautiful white night dress, combed out her hair which was quite long now and jumped into her feathery soft bed.

Peach awoke the next morning it was still dark out, she looked at her clock, 3am. She stretched and got up, she really wasn't tired. She changed into a fresh red dress and started to stroll around the castle. She found herself in the library. She peered inside it was wall to wall with colossal book shelves Peach felt someone grab her shoulders, she was about to scream when someone clapped a hand over her mouth.

Peach whirled around a saw Marth with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Marth! You scared me half to death!" she scolded half in a whisper.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." Marth teased.

"So what are you up for?" she inquired.

"I could ask you the same thing." he replied.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came to read a book" she said.

"Me too" said Marth.

"You didn't even know where the libary was." she whispered, Marth blushed, it was Peach's turn to smile. "So what were you really doing?"

"Okay. I heard something so I came to see what it was" he confessed.

"All right" she responded. "Well this is the library as you already know; I probably have every book ever published."

"You're probably right, you wanna count them?" he teased.

"Very funny" she said rolling her eyes. They looked around and found books that they wanted to read and sat down in two over stuffed velvet green chairs. They sat there a while before they heard something. They weren't exactly heavy footsteps, but they weren't light ones either. They both closed their books, and Marth opened the door a crack, there he saw Gannondorf, but he was facing the other way. Marth slid through the door, then closed it locking Peach inside. Gannondorf turned around at the sound of the soft click of the lock.

"What are YOU doing here Ganondork?" Marth hissed.

"Trying to finish my job but I wasn't expecting you, you princely pest" Gannondorf snarled.

"That's it!" Marth growled as he reached for his sword, but it wasn't there. _'I left it in my room!'_ Marth scolded himself mentally.

* * *

Dunn, dunn dunn! Okay, so Peach is finally home, so where the hell are Luigi and Mario? XD Anyway, the next fight scene will actually be good, I promise. I find it very difficult to write fighting with quite so many people as with the Master and Crazy hand fight. I total botched them up too, but I thought it would be fun, and hell it's my story, I'm allowed right? Okay, please Read and review I totally appreciate it!


	18. Gannondorf

I'd like to thank petalrose again for their review, they're so nice! I hope you like this chapter!

I own no one except for Arielle, Andrea and Krystal.

"Is the little prince defenceless, without his sword?" Ganondorf chuckled "Too bad" he turned serious and pulled out his little dagger, he drove Marth back to the library doors. "Don't you dare get in my way, got that boy!?" he said driving his dagger into the door. "Where's the princess?"

"I'll never tell you." Marth hissed.

"I'll give you one more chance. Where is she?" he said his voice growing harsher.

"I said never and I meant it" Marth said his voice full of hatred.

"If you wont tell me, perhaps I shall just cut out your useless tongue." Gannondorf snarled. Marth thought fast and grabbed the two door handles behind him and pulled himself up and kicked Gannondorf off him. Marth moved in on him quickly with a bombardment of punches, feeling a burning sensation in his arm when Gannon's blade nicked his upper arm, making a small river of scarlet trail down his upper arm.

* * *

Peach heard someone groan painfully, she was almost in tears at the suspence hiding in the library.

* * *

Marth continued advancing on the worlock, until one misplaced punch missed, and left him vulnerable. His eyes widened and he went rigid feeling the point of the blade at his neck. The prince swallowed carefully feeling the edge dig in slightly.

"Now that I have your attention. Tell me which one of these rooms the girl is in." he hissed softly.

"You don't know? You seem the spying type to me." he said, an edge of insinuation in his voice.

Gannondorf chuckled darkly. "You have no idea how much I know about you, Prince Marth of Altea."

Marth's hand snatched out grabbing the worlock's wrist and twisting harshly, leaving a red line on his own throat, he twisted Gannon's hand behind his back forcing the dagger to fall from his hand. He caught the warlock's ankle and forced him to his knees and preformed another maneuver that forced Gannondorf onto his back.

_'It's time to end this'_ Marth thought, he snatched the dagger off the ground and thrust it through where Gannon's heart should have been. Black blood spewed everywhere, and hit the marble floor with sickening 'plunk'ing sounds.

* * *

Peach heard this sound from inside. Now she couldn't stand it! She slowly opened the door and saw the horrifying scene, and gasped. "Marth!" she cried "What...what happened!?" she was staring at the cold lifeless body unable to tear her gaze away. Marth walked over and put his arm around her shuddering shoulders, and attempted to comfort her. Peach began sobbing uncontrollably into Marth's chest. _'What's going on!? What's happening to me!?_' Peach's head screamed at her, as she cried against her will.

Marth noticed something, every drop of black blood on the ground was gone. Gannondorf was begining to breathe. Immediately he pushed the sobbing Peach off him. Peach whom was very startled stopped crying as if a mystical curse had been lifted and looked around. She saw Gannondorf pull the dagger out of his chest. She tried to scream but she just squeaked.

"Thanks, for the distraction, princess" Gannondorf sneered. Peach struggled to keep consciousness but failed and fainted. "At least this annoyance is out of hiding." he said inching twords Peach.

"Don't you dare." Marth threatened, he never saw that punch coming until it hit him square in the jaw a sucker punch for the pain the prince had inflicted on the holder of the Triforce of Power. "So that's the way you wanna play it?" Marth mumbled wiping away blood from his lip and standing up.

"So you want some more do you?" he chuckled.

"Uh-huh, if you wanna think that go right ahead." Marth responded punching him in the eye. Gannondorf stumbled back a few steps. He soon shook off the shock and swung a warlock punch still holding the knife, and missed as Marth jumped over him gracefully. Marth scooped Peach up, opened the door closest to a bedroom and roughly shoved her inside.

"She stays out of this, got it!?" Marth growled. Gannondorf grunted in responce. "But one question, how are you still alive?"

Gannondorf laughed. "Unlike you, I have no heart" he chuckled.

* * *

Peach in the other room had been coming to her senses, she saw she was in a dark room and figured she had been kidnapped again and slowly slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

A red headed boy had heard a small groan, and scrambled out of bed and grabbed his sword. "Who's there?" he whispered, just before he saw Peach's figure sprawled out on the floor. He rushed to her. Roy checked her pulse and her breathing and found it normal.

"Guess she was just sleep walking or something. Peach wake up" he said softly tapping her cheek.

"Hmm?" she groaned. She opened her eyes but could only make out his red hair and thought it was Bowser, so she smacked him across the face and scrambled away. Roy stood frozen, stunned by Peach's reaction. Peach then realized it was Roy and rushed back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Roy! I...I didn't know it was you."

"It's Okay." he said touching his cheek gingerly where there was now an angry red handprint."What's going on?"

"It's kind of a long story, but well, Marth and I were in the libary and we saw Ganondorf and then I thought he was dead and I begen crying because Gannondorf put a spell on me, and now Marth's out there and he's in danger because he doesn't have his sword!" Peach said talking twenty words a second."Roy pleasepleaseplease can I borrow your sword!?" Peach pleaded.

"All right, but I don't think-" Roy began.

"Oh, thank you Roy" she said, kissing him on the nose. She then took the sword and slunk out the door leaving Roy utterly bewildered.

* * *

That's all for this chapter, it is sooooooo close to the end! I only have a few more chapters to revise and the ending will be revealed! I'm a bit happier with the way I did the fight scene this time so I hope you enjoyed it! XD please Review!


	19. Battle

Hello people! I'm almost done with this story! YAY! I'm so excited. I have one more week until I go away to school so that's plenty of time for me to write the last chapter! And I _might _include some bloopers if you guys ask for them!

I do not own SSBM, all characters are copywright of Nintendo. I do however own Arielle, Andrea and Krystal.

* * *

Once she was outside the door neither noticed her so she went around and locked everyone's door, when she got to Marth's room she hurried inside and grabbed Marth's sword. She quickly rushed back to the battle scene.

"Marth!" Peach screamed. "Catch!" She threw his sword as hard as she could. (A/N it was still in the sheath mind you) Time seemed to slow down as the sword sailed through the air...Marth caught the sword gracefully and whipped the sheath off. "You should have killed me when you had the chance" Marth chuckled very pleased by this new turn of events.

"And what makes you think I can't kill you now?" Gannondorf inquired. Peach stepped forward and took Roy's sword from its sheath. "And what do you plan to do with that?" Just one look from Gannondorf took Peach's breath away and turned her blood icy. In spite of her fear, Peach cleared her throat and got into a fighting position. She was worried. The Sword of Seals was much heavier than the weapon that she usually used.

"What are you doing?" Marth murmured, before ducking a blow that would have chopped his head off.

"I think I know what I'm doing" she replied.

"Why don't you use a sword all the time?"

"It's not...lady like" she responded blocking a fatal blow to her chest. Gannondorf growled in

frustration, but then there was a spark of ingenuity in his eyes he did a back flip away from them.

_'What on Earth is he doing?'_ Marth thought. Gannondorf pulled out 2 good sized blades _'Oh great.'_ He thought.

Gannondorf moved forward once again and began attacking each one with a different sword. For one second Peach dropped her guard Gannondorf saw his opportunity. So he slapped her right hand with the flat side of his sword, he didn't want to hurt her...yet. That hand was the one she held Roy's sword in. The sword flew across the hall and landed with a huge metallic 'CLANG!'

Peach gasped unprepared for what Gannondorf had planned for her next "Uh-oh" she muttered before he focused on Marth the two fought but Marth was at the disadvantage trying to block the two swords at once. Peach ran for the sword, but before she reached it a wall of fire shot up making her yelp and fall backwards. Marth glanced over and gave Gannondorf the opportunity to knock him out with a blow to the head. He crumpled to the ground. Peach uttered a muffled scream before Gannondorf moved toward her and began to beat her mercilessly with the handles of his swords.

Soon she was up against the wall, blood running from her nose and lips and gashes all over her body, tears flowed freely from her eyes. Her hair hung limply in her face.

A chuckle lingered in Gannondorf's throat as Peach stole a helpless glance at the unconscious Marth. Part of him wanted to kill her right then and there for all the trouble she had put him through, but a sense of duty held him back. Gannon liked to torture, but he wasn't gonna kill her.

Gannondorf put his swords away and held out his hand. Peach glared at it. "Never will I go anywhere with you." She spat.

"Very well." The evil man replied, going to pick her up. Peach looked away.

_'No no, please not again.'_ She thought.

Peach raised her head as Gannondorf released a startled grunt. Gannondorf's eyes rolled back his green skin began to loose color. Marth jumped from Gannondorf's back just before he collapsed, leaving his sword impaled in Gannondorf's head. He ran to Peach ignoring the twitching body behind him.

"Peach!! Are you-are you..."Marth couldn't even think of anything to say.

"I'm alive" she said "Thanks for saving me, again, but I don't think you'll have to anymore..." she said smiling sadly.

"No, no you're going to be okay" Marth reassured her.

"I'll take your word for it." she breathed, lifting her hand to his before she lost consciousness again. Marth lifted his head as he heard people shouting and pounding on the doors. 'Peach must have locked them in' thought Marth as he unlocked Roy's door. Roy tumbled out as it flew open.

"What's going on?" he asked dizzily.

"Roy, get some water fast!" Marth commanded.

"But...but-" Roy sputtered

"ROY we don't have time for this!" Marth shouted motioning to Peach.

* * *

Well isn't that exciting!? I have some new ideas for the last chapter that are far different from what I wrote in my first All Characters Clash. So you don't want to miss it!

I'm really glad I got the inspiration back to write this story. I'm glad that it'll finally be finished soon, so a special thanks to petalrose for leaving me that review that got me back on track!

Thanks for reading, please leave me a review because I love them!

Bitbyboth


End file.
